


Jealousy

by ElectronicStar



Series: A Frozen Tale [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, agduna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Tiny oneshot during the party of Agnarrs and Idunas wedding day.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: A Frozen Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy

Agnarr looked over the party from his spot by the throne. Today was surely the happiest in his life, because he finally got to marry his beloved fiance Iduna. He may not know much about her past and the kingdom she’s from, but he didn’t need to. He loved her with all his heart and that’s all that mattered.

Agnarr knew that she must be very nervous. Not just because of the marriage or the coronation as queen, but the whole ball after it. She wasn’t royal and had to learn everything first. But she did really good. Actually, he was watching her chat with other royals the whole time. She was following his lead throughout the day, but now she was chatting with everyone without him having to be with her.

But he’d rather be with her right now…But he had a few things to take care of like talking with old friends, greeting more guests, checking if everything’s going fine even though that’s Kai’s job...

But right now he was only watching his wife chatting with their guests. He wasn’t very happy about it, though, since she was surrounded by mostly men. He it didn’t mean anything, but he still couldn’t help bit feel a bit jealously.

And so he went over to the little crowed gathered around his life and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Excuse me, but I have to abduct my wife for a moment.” Not that anyone could do anything against it. He offered Iduna his arm, which she took immediately, and let her away from everyone.

“What was that about?” She asked him teasingly and amused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied feigning innocence.

Iduna rolled her eyes, but smiled. “You were glaring st them, Agnarr. You looked like you’re going to cut their heads off.”

“I just wanted to spent more time with you. I have every right to, you know.”

“Of course you have, my love.” She kept teasing him. Actually Agnarr believed she saw through him the whole time. Well she always knew him better than anyone else.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” He asked then, raising his arm high enough to kiss her hand holding him. “Why yes, if course.” Smiling, he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around ger waist and held her as close as humanly possible. Iduna was looking at him with that certain mischievious glint in her eyes, but he couldn’t look away.

“You’re jealous.” She said then, taking him completely off-guard. “W-what?”

Agnarr knew he just admitted it. And she knew it, too, if her beautiful giggling was an indication. “You’re so cute.”

The king blushed, now being able to look away, but just for a second. “You know I only love you. I wouldn’t have married you if that wasn’t the case.” She said to reassure him, rubbing their noses together. “You’re the only one for me.”

He knew it, he really did, but hearing it from her calmed him. “And you’re the only one for me, min kjærlighet.” He replied, before kissing her sweet lips. Agnarr really couldn’t wait till this stupid party was over and he could be alone with the love of his life.


End file.
